Sisters: An assassin and a priestess
by ReiAyane
Summary: Rei never knew that she had a sister untill her villiage was destroyed. Though when she and her sister journey to find out who did it she begins to see just how much she and her sister are alike. AU fic. Heero and Rei pairing. OC and Trowa pairing. Dou an
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing**

**Chapter One: Hello Sister**

Raven hair fell around the face of an eight-year-old girl as she and her companion continued to walk down a dusty road that seemed to go on forever. Her companion was her younger half sister who she really didn't know anything about. Infact she hadn't know that she even had a sister until four days ago. Her violet eyes shifted to her little sister trying to find any features that said that they were related. Surprisingly she found a lot. She and her sister shared the same shade of hair color, though when her own hair reflected purple her sister's hair reflected brown. They had the same mouth, nose, and eye shapes though her eyes were violet and her sister's eyes were gray. The only thing else that she could find different about them was the fact that they had different skin color. Her skin was snow white while her sister's was a light brown.

"Aki?" She said her sister's name slowly, starting to like the fact that she had a sister.

"Yes?" Her sister had stopped so that now they were standing in the middle of the rode.

The girl blinked before she realized that her sister must not know her name. After all Aki hadn't once said her name in the four days that they had been travelling together.

"You can call me Rei. And I was wondering, just where are we going?" Rei asked.

"Um… Papa said that we would have the best chance in Badger Town." Aki mumbled.

"Badger Town? The best chance for what in Badger Town?" Rei pressed.

"Survival."

Rei frowned at this. How would they be better off at Badger Town? When Badger Town was known for being overrun with thieves and killers? For a moment she stood there in the middle of the road thinking about what they were going to do until she felt Aki tug on her sleeve. Rei looked at the girl whose gray eyes looked calm yet slightly scared.

"Could we not be out in the middle of nowhere when night comes?" Aki asked.

Rei, although surprised at the fact that Aki looked slightly peeved, nodded and started to walk again. Nobody wanted to be out at night.

After about an hour she could begin to see the outline of Badger Town, though she was afraid that they might not make it to the town since they only had about fifteen minutes left before night cam crashing down on them. After a moment Rei could no longer feel the sun shining on her back and a nearby inhuman howl told her that the Dead had risen.

"Can you fight, Rei?"

Rei turned to find her sister with a sword in each hand. She wondered where Aki's weapons had been hiding when the wind suddenly whipped Aki's black cloak out of the way showing Rei that her sister had weapons everywhere. There were various knife holders on her sister's sliver pants. A huge gray belt, which had a skull on it, tipped to the side on Aki's waist heavied by two sword scoreboards that were clipped on to it. Aki's black shirt with a sliver moon on it had at least two hidden pockets on it that Rei could make out and probably more that she couldn't see.

"Aki, what's your trade?" Rei asked. She suddenly had an idea why her mother had never told her about her sister.

"My father was a assassin." Aki answered.

Rei nodded slowly, understanding why she and her sister had been separate. Their mother had been a priestess and for her to have a child with an assassin was unacceptable according to the Temple. So her mother left Aki with her father and Aki's father was an assassin, so naturally he would teach Aki the ways of an assassin just like their mother had taught Rei how to be a priestess. Rei sighed. An assassin and a priestess, she and her sister couldn't be farther apart in how they were raised.

"Yes I can fight. Though I'm sure that it's not how you're use to fighting." Rei said.

"It doesn't matter. It's the Dead that we'll be fighting, so I'm sure that your type of fighting will be fine." Aki stated as she gave Rei a friendly smile.

Rei nodded and smiled back at her sister as she took out her bow and set up her arrows on the ground beside her. The wind came back; it's mighty breath lifting her white cloak to reveal her clothing. Her white top with the red phoenix in the center, her red pants, orange belt with angel wings in the center, and two white wrist guards that hid two knives. Slowly Rei stood up, the wind whipping her hair around. Her violet eyes scan the surround field until her eyes spotted the first Dead creature. Pulling an arrow from her quiver she waited until the creature came a little closer and when it did she notched the arrow then let go. Her and Aki watched as the arrow cut through the creature's neck.

"I don't know what you were talking about earlier. Your fighting is excellent! Or at least your aim is!" Aki exclaimed gleefully. Rei smiled since it was the first time that Aki had actually acted like a seven-year-old girl.

Her smile was cut short however when a sudden screech alerted them that the rest of the Dead was headed their way. She turned around and was about to notch another arrow when she felt her sister tug on her sleeve again.

"Yes?"

Aki wordlessly held up a sword to Rei, silently telling her that they were too close to the Dead now for her arrows to do any good. Rei nodded as she put up her bow and took her sister's sword. She watched as her sister gave her a wink and went o stand beside her though she was facing north while Rei was facing south.

**Badger Town (Northern Gate)**

"We should help them."

A boy of about ten ignored his friend as his crystal blue eyes watched the battle that was going on about a mile away. His messy brown hair was blown every now and then into his eyes causing him to impatiently swat it out of his way. He really didn't want to help the two girls up o the hill, especially when his group had their own problems. Turning around he faced his two friends.

"Those paladins are still after us. They're not going to let those thieves block their way for long. We need to keep moving while the sun is down." He stated.

Another boy to his left rolled his forest green eyes. "Heero it's two little girls. How much trouble could they be?" He asked.

Heero looked into the boy's eye wishing that the boy's brown hair didn't cover one of the boy's eyes. Sighing he gave up trying to read the boy and instead turned to his other friend.

"And you Duo?" He asked.

The Duo's violet eyes looked into his own. "Why not?"

Heero nodded as he looked back into the city to see the white magic of the paladins coming closer. Wincing he turned to face the gate and watched the battle for a moment longer before he bagman to move towards it.

**Back on the hill**

Aki felt the wind shift to the south, which meant that something, was coming from the north. Wordlessly she hacked and slashed her way through the Dead, moving steadily towards whatever was coming closer to her and her sister. She had moved about three feet when she could make out three shadow figures coming towards them. She frowned as she watched the figures stop outside the circle of the Dead that was trying to make a meal out of her and Rei. Her frown deepened even more as the shadows began to kill the outer circle of the Dead. It wasn't the fact that they were helping her and Rei that made her uneasy, instead it was the fact that the Dead wasn't fighting back. Realizing just what the shadows were Aki turned around and ran towards the red and white figure of her sister.

"Rei!"

She watched as her sister turned around to look at her. Aki opened her mouth to speak though her mouth quickly closed in fear as a dark shadow loomed over her sister. A blow from a dead creature made her snap out of her moment of fear. She ignored the dead creature as she hurriedly pulled out an ofuda hoping that it would work. Jumping on top of the dead creature's head she aimed and threw the ofuda at one of the five Dead Lords that had snuck up on them. As the ofuda sailed threw the air Aki hurriedly made the signs for the six elements that every living being was tied to, though she made sure to sign her element, wind, twice.

She opened her eyes and watched as her ofuda hit the Demon Lord in the head causing the creature to be ripped apart by ferocious winds. She exhaled in relief as she saw her sister give her a sign of thanks. Absentmindedly she cut off the head of the dead creature that had been trying to kill her for the past five minutes.

"Not bad for an assassin, huh?" She called out to Rei.

She saw her smile as she continued to fight through the Dead. "Not bad at all Aki. When get out of this I'll teach you some more wind based spells, as long as you teach me how to fight with two swords."

"Alright." Aki shouted.

She would have said more if another Dead Lord hadn't snuck up and encircled her throat with its hand. Aki didn't scream or make a sound when the Dead Lord turned her around to face it. Though she had to admit that the 'face' was really frightening. The Dead's eyes were red slits, it's shadow colored skin smelled of sulfur, and its mouth stretched ear to ear. She whimpered when he thing brought her closer to its hellish body. Deep inside of her a part of her that was still pure, the part of her that was a priestess, was struggling in attempt to get away from the hellish creature that it was supposed to kill.

"You might want to put her down."

Aki whipped her eyes around to the spot that the voice had spoken from. She was surprised to see a boy who looked three years older than her casually walking towards the Dead Lord. From the way the boy twirled a mean looking blade she could tell that he meant business. A sound off to her right alerted her to another ten-year-old boy walking towards them, she watched as his braid swayed right and left as he moved toward the Dead Lord and her. When she noticed the fangs that each boy was sporting she vaguely wondered if she even wanted to be rescued.

There were only three things that were stronger than Dead Lords were. Those things were paladins, priests, and vampires; and the first two did _not _have fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing**

**Chapter Two: An eye for an eye Sister.**

**Badger Town (Northern Gate)**

Clashing of steel against dead flesh and hard nails could be heard from a northern hill about a mile away from Badger Town. If one had good eyes sight they would be able to make out the Dead swarming around five figures and perhaps they would recognize four the Dead Lords if they were wise in the way of travel. If one had exceptional sight, then they could make out the whole battle. They could center their sight on the specific prey that they were trying to catch. The one watching the battle from the northern gate at Badger Town was someone with exceptional sight.

Golden and brown hair flew out in all directions as the wind played with her hair and the hair of her troops. Icy blue and green eyes locked on the vampires that had assisted the two girls on the hill. Most people would have believed that the vampires must be somewhat good since they had helped out the girls, but then again most people were fools therefore what they believed did not matter. The two girls who stood at the gate were paladins. Holy warriors who have sworn to destroy all hellish creatures. Golden and silver armor would assist them in their quest and their holy faith in the temple would keep their spirits high. They would not falter in their task.

"Haruka-sama should we move out and engage in battle? Or should we take these thieves and have them repent for their sins?"

A woman of slim build with short blond hair and deep blue eyes turned towards the woman with green eyes and brown hair. Haruka looked past her second in command to analyze the destruction that the thieves and murderers had brought upon themselves when they had interfered with the paladins' chase of the vampires. Most of the scum were still alive and she supposed that with the proper training they could actually be useful to the Temple.

"Gag them, chain them, and then send them off to the Temple to repent. However leave that job to Quatre, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and Mamoru. The rest of them will come with us to capture our prey. Inform the others of the plan Makato." Haruka odered as she waved a dismissive hand towards Makato and went back to watching the battle.

"My Lady, one more thing. What will we do with the girls?" Makato asked.

"We'll kill them."

"The priestess, too? Even though she has already dedicated her life to the Temple?" Makato pressed.

"You must understand Makato. One can not be holy when one has spent time with such hellish creatures." Haruka explained.

"Then we are not holy?"

"Inform the rest of the plan, Makato."

Haruka watched as the brown haired woman bowed and walked away to complete her task. Once the woman was out of sight Haruka slowly released her sword from her death grip that she had put it in when Makato had suggested that they were not holy. Of course they were holy. They had been anointed by the Temple to do this job. Besides the girl that that priestess was of no use to them, they need holy warriors, not little girls with little pieces of papers.

**Back with Rei and Aki**

Rei wished that she were anywhere other than on a hill fighting demons. Her arms burned from wielding a her sword, her eyes stung from the sand that the Dead were constantly kicking in her eyes, and her nose was screaming as different fumes from the Dead assaulted it. She sighed as she turned to face yet another dead creature with sagging skin and missing body parts. Without giving the thing a glance she drove her blade clean across, severing its head. 

A loud wails to the south of her told her that another Dead Lord had become dead again. She smirked, thinking that her sister had killed another Dead Lord. However that thought soon left her mind as she was thrown to the ground by the flying body of Aki. Hastily Rei scrambled from under her dazed sister and began pushing back the Dead that had tried to swarm over them while they were down.

"Aki get up!" She yelled.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Aki jumped up and began to cover Rei's back as they continued to fight the ever-increasing number of the Dead. Quickly her tired eyes looked up at the sky and she was happy to see that the sky was beginning to light up. She would even go, as far as to say that daylight was only about two hours away. Looking towards the north gate of Badger Town she was surprised and slightly worried to see five figures making their way towards her and her sister.

"Aki cover me." Rei odered.

"Huh? Why?"

Rei ignored her sibling as she stood perfectly still and began to chant as she let herself fall into a trance. After a moment Rei allowed her mind to seek her element of fire. Looking into her inner fire she silently asked the fire what she and her sister should do. Rapidly images of icy blue eyes, smoke, people dying, the Dead, burning eyes filled with fire, and fangs filled her to the point that she was sure that she was going to collapse due to how heavy her head felt. Quickly she withdrew from her mind and grasped as the cold wind whipped across her hot face.

"Rei?"

Looking into the gray eyes of Aki, Rei noticed that the sun was shining and that the Dead were gone. Looking around the hill that they had been fighting on Rei also noticed that they were not alone. Standing about a foot away were three boys who looked around three years older than she was. Each of the boys were looking at her though Rei found her eyes focusing on the boy who was standing slightly in front of the other two.

"They helped us out." Aki muttered.

"They're vampires." Rei pointed out.

"So?"

Rei rolled her eyes. Didn't her sister now what vampires did? Rei closed her eyes as she remembered all of the horrible stories that her mother had told her of vampires. Stories of pointless killing and the even more pointless wars that waged between vampire clans.

"They saved my life."

Rei's eyes flew open as she whirled around and pinned her sister to the ground. Ignoring her sister's yelling she pulled down the hood of Aki's cloak and inspected her neck. Satisfied that her sister hadn't been bitten she turned around and glared at three amused vampires.

"What do you want?" She asked.

The vampire that had been standing in front of the other two stepped forward, which in turned caused Rei's body to tense.

"Calm down we've already ate. We only want you to help us get rid of some padalins that have been hunting us down." He stated.

Rei raised an eyebrow. Help them take care of some Paladins? Are they nuts?

"Paladins? What are those Rei?" Aki asked.

"They're holy warriors. Basically they are the Temple's army." Rei explained.

"Friends of yours then?" Aki wondered.

"Hardly."

Rei whipped around to face the person that the cold voice belonged to. She was surprised to see a young woman whose eyes were the same as the ones that Rei had seen in the fire. Slowly Rei began to back away when she realized that this woman had a very twisted aura.

Aki slipped from behind her retreating sister and went to stand in front of the lady with the really shiny armor. The smart side of her was telling her that she did not want to get too close to this lady, yet Aki was curious. Just what is a paladin, anyway? Standing directly in front of the lady Aki tilted her head to the side as her sharp eyes studied the shining armor and the various little spots on it that Aki silently committed to memory.

"It's rude to stare."

Aki smiled as she redirected her gaze from the armor to the lady's ice cold blue eyes.

"I'm apologize. Are you a paladin?" Aki asked.

"Yes."

"What do you want?" Aki asked.

At this the lady smiled coldly as her gaze shifted from Aki to the three vampires behind her. Aki frowned, her mind finally realizing that padalins were not good people like her priestesses. No priestess or anyone with a good heart would smile like that. Aki stepped back as she began to recall the places on the lady's armor that she had pointed out during her inspection. Quickly Aki started to pay more attention to the three people behind the lady as she began to find the tell-tell signs that the padalins were about to attack.

"Aki!"

At the sound of her sister yelling her name the padalins came rushing her way. Without missing a beat Aki whirled around and started to run as she fiddled with one of her packs on her belt. Hurriedly she pulled out a few tacks and threw them behind her as he sister grabbed her hand, both of them running after the vampires in front of them.

Heero turned around and immediately wished that he hadn't done it. First he saw the determined eyes of Rei, then the calculating eyes of Aki, and then he saw a pair of eyes that held such immense hate that he could help but to wonder what he had done that was so horrible. Shifting his eyes back in front of him, he realized that if something didn't happen soon, the five of them would be dead before dusk.

Rei's thoughts were no better than those of the vampire in front of her. Here she was running from some crazed paladins who obviously were looking for a blood bath. A soft noise from her side made her look to see what her sister was doing now. Recognizing a small kunai in her sister's hand Rei's eyes widened. Just what was her sister planning to use that for?

"Aki what are you doing?" Rei hissed.

"I'm helping." Aki replied as she turned around and started to once again intently study the paladin's armor.

"It's illegal to attack a paladin." Rei warned.

"So? My whole profession is illegal, sister." Aki muttered.

Rei frowned since she couldn't argue with that. But still…

"If you attack them now we'll be charged with helping hellish monsters."

Aki turned to glare at her sister. "Do they look like monsters to you? Besides like I said, they saved my life. Papa always said never leave your debts unpaid, you'll always regret it later."

Rei was about to say something else when her sister turned suddenly and threw the kunai she had been fingering at the leader of the Paladins. Rei turned when she heard the kunai hit the paladin's armor followed by a sound that reminded Rei of glass shattering. Stopping fully Rei watch wide-eyed as the woman's armor fell into what looked like thousand of pieces. What had her sister done?

Seeing the murderous look the woman was giving her sister who was currently laughing, Rei quickly chanted a small enchantment and was pleased to see a flaming wall roar up between her group and the paladins.

"That is so freaking cool!" Aki breathed.

"Come on." Rei muttered.

Grabbing her sister's hand Rei ran to catch up with the vampires that were waiting for them a few feet ahead. Helping them wasn't so bad, besides Aki's father is right. She and her sister just might need them later on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing**

**Thank you for all of the reviews. The things you guys say in those reviews just light up my world! You guys are the best!**

**Chapter Three: Sister's past**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Blood Manor (Home of Heero, Duo, and Trowa)**

Silver chandeliers with glowing lights grazed the white marble ceiling of the old manor. Shining walls made of glass lined the hallways and rooms. Bright wood floors creaked as they walked down the halls. Paintings of beautiful people filled the hallways, their cunning eyes seemed to follow the group as they traveled. The illusion of beauty was so strong that even Trowa could forget the hidden darkness of the manor. Even the fact that the people in the pictures that dated back to centuries before he was born weren't exactly dead. Glancing at one of the paintings he hissed when the figure reached out and tried to grab the priestess's hair.

Looking back Trowa noticed that the girls were almost totally obvious to the tainted feeling the manor released into the air. A glance at the priestess told him that she wasn't totally at ease with the place. Her noticing that anything was wrong was a compliment to whoever had taught her the arts of a priestess. Since, quite frankly, he could remember paladins being brought through the entire house without suspecting a thing. It was foolish of them of course, since the house is eternally damned. Even he and his brothers of the night didn't sleep easy here. Speaking of that…

Trowa quickly caught up to where the others were waiting. He raised an eyebrow at Heero when he noticed that green door in front of them was his bedroom door. Heero just gave a nod towards the door. Trowa rolled his eyes as he muttered something and the door came swinging open. Inside his room had a forest green carpet, a dark chestnut bed and dresser, and two dark green couches. Heero walked in first with the rest following him and Trowa bringing up the rear. Shutting the door behind him Trowa sat on the bed next to Aki, while Duo and Rei shared a couch, and Heero sat by himself on the other one.

"Thanks for helping us." Heero stated.

Trowa watched as the older girl bowed her head, while Aki smiled.

"You two can stay here, in the manor, for awhile for you head off again. If you follow me I'll lead you to a room that you two can share."

Both of the girls nodded to Duo and himself as they followed Heero out the door. Sighing Trowa laid down on his back and began to study the cracked ceiling. Slowly as the girls traveled further away from his room the illusion that covered this part of the manor began to fade. Both he and Duo watched as the walls made of glass faded to a dull stone with dried blood encrusted on its many stones. The fuzzy carpet receded into the walls as black dirt and bones took its place. Quickly Trowa hopped off of the bed as the maggots and tattered sheets became visible. A shattered mirror by the barred windows glowed as a set of angry red eyes flashed before they disappeared.

"Maybe we should have gone with them, eh?" Duo stated.

Trowa shrugged as he deliberately began to step on the worms and maggots.

"Do you think Heero will leave them alone?"

Trowa stopped his bloody march as he sweep his gaze around the room before he turned to look at Duo.

"I don't think so. The master of the manor seems a bit upset tonight." Trowa muttered.

"Why?"

"Duo, he's evil incarnated. Does he really need a reason to be pissed off?"

Duo laughed as he walked over to stand by the stained window.

"Is it me or is it cold in here?"

Once again Trowa stopped terrorizing the pest as he slowly looked into the slightly fearful face of Duo. Before either of them could make a sound a loud roaring wind rushed through the hallway outside. Turning Trowa faced the door as a mass of what looked like an enormous red cloud burst threw the door.

"Aw, shit." Duo mumbled

Trowa didn't have a chance to respond as the swirling red cloud dragged him and the still cursing Duo down through the dirt floor of his bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rei looked around the gold and sliver room that she and her sister would be staying in for the next few days. A bright crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the floor. A gold carpet with red designs running through it looked like it had just been made. Two beds with sliver headboards and red and black sheets lined either side of the sliver door. A pretty marble fireplace stood next to a gold bookcase that had weird objects on it. Long and heavy looking red and black drapes covered the windows completely and two small sliver and gold doors suggested closets. All in all she guessed that it was a nice room though the evil that was constantly being emanated form the house told her otherwise.

"You can use anything you want, though I don't recommend becoming attached to anything in the room. Bathroom is across the hall. I suggest that when you need to use the bathroom that you take your sister with you. Other than using the bathroom you should stay in the room, unpleasant things sometimes lurk about. Dinner has already passed so you'll have to wait until morning for food. Questions?"

Rei shook her head. She watched as Heero nodded and walked out the door. Usually she would have a problem with someone who didn't look that much older than her telling her want to do, yet the tone in his voice told her that she definitely wanted to follow the rules. Shuddering she walked over and looked out one of the heavily covered windows. After all following any rules was better than being outside with the dead roaming around. Hurriedly she backed away from the window when one of the creatures turned its sagging head towards her.

"Hey Rei?"

Rei turned and walked over to her sister who was currently unstrapping the various belts that she wore. Sitting next to her sister she began to do the same.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me of your past. I want to know what you were like before I met you."

Rei nodded as she curiously watched as her sister snuggled under the covers and looked at her like a child would look at a parent while they were waiting for their bedtime story. Standing up Rei walked across the room and slipped into her bed. She smiled as she recalled the various times in her life when she had felt this peaceful, sadly there wasn't many.

"The first thing that comes to my mind is our mother. My grandfather was always saying that I looked just like her. I suppose that the resemblance between her and me is the reason why my father and I never got along. My grandfather had told me that after I was born Mother had started to act weird. Instead of praying day and night at the temple she had spent long periods of time away. My father hadn't paid it any mind since he was a paladin, which meant that he was also gone most of the time. However my grandfather, who had always been there for me, had noticed the change in Mother. The change made him concerned especially when he saw Mother take daily trips to the less holy parts of town. I can remember that after three months of her weird behavior I didn't see her at all. My grandfather says that it's a wonder that I still remember all of this, than again holy children usually are gifted in mysterious ways. Anyway, after ten months Mother came back home though she wasn't acting like herself at all. After year things around our temple began to return to normal, Father was home and Mother was smiling again. And that's when the fighting started. Father wanted me to begin my training as a paladin and Mother, of course, wanted me to be a priestess. You would think that two people who had dedicated their lives to the Temple would be more peaceful…or at least _non_- violent. I'll never forget the day that grandfather and I came home form the morning Temple services to see my mother stretched out across the floor with my father's holy sword sticking out of her stomach. Thankfully she lived, though the surgery took her legs from her. I was angry with my father after that, so angry. He didn't even have to atone for what he did since paladins look after their own. Why would I want to be like him? I decided myself that I would train to become a priestess and since I was five Father couldn't do anything to stop me, though he did disown me."

Rei stopped her story to listen to the soft rain that had begun to beat against the windows. The heavens were crying…

"Three years later I woke up to find fire swirling around my home. Mother's grave turned out to be next to a dying cherry tree, while grandfather met his end by my father's sword. I don't remember why Father killed my grandfather though I do remember that after I saw my grandfather's body crumple at my father's feet…I lost it. I remember screaming as holy rage, or what I hope was holy rage, swept through my body. A bright gold hue surrounded me a second before the gold light shot from my body to my father's. I passed out afterwards though I don't think that I killed my father since when I woke up his sword was beside me. The Shinsei Chi, the Holy Blood, is my father's sword. I still have it…" Rei allowed her words to trail off when she heard the soft snoring of her sister.

"Good night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**It's short, but I'm sick and I have to take my braids out, which is no walk in the park. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own GW or Sailor Moon**

**Hello everyone! I hope that you all had a merry berry Thanksgiving! Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Four: Temper, Sister.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sound of softly beating rain woke Rei up. Looking around the room she noticed warily that she could not find her sister. Sighing she stood up from her bed and shivered a bit when her feet protested at being taken form the warm bed to be put of the freezing cold floor. A muffled version of her name came from behind the door of one of the closets. Grabbing the Shinsei Chi she watched as the golden runes on its handle shine once before turning a red color. With the changing of the runes she felt a surge of power ripple through her small frame as memories of the blade's battles swept through her mind's eye. A loud crash from the closet jolted her from her examination of the sword as she once again regarded the closet. Striding over she gave the door a sharp tug and wasn't surprised when her sister came rolling out of the closet with a dazed expression on her face. Rei shook her head as Aki stood up and gathered her bearings. Finally she asked her sister the question that had been nagging at her for a while.

"What is the matter with you? You are always getting into everything?" Rei muttered as she gazed at the various articles of clothing and weird trinkets that had flowed out of the closet along with her sister.

Aki shrugged before she knelt down and began to sort through the stuff she had pulled form the closet. Rei watched quietly as the small assassin organized various things into neat piles. A pile next to her foot was an assortment of items that had monetary value. Next to that pile was a pile of silver and gold colored leather buckles and straps. Other piles held maps and clothing, however it was a lone book that seemed familiar that caught Rei's eye. She bent down to pick it up when lightening fast Aki snatched it up. Gray and purple eyes started at one another, neither willing to give up.

"Let me see." Rei ordered as she held out a hand, fully expecting her sister to comply.

Her sister however just raised an eyebrow at Rei before she went back to sorting through her piles of near-stolen goods. Rei felt her blood heat up in slight annoyance as Aki continued to ignore her. Walking back over to her bed she assumed her meditation position at the foot of her bed. Chanting the names of the elements she repeated the name of fire four times before it granted her the vision she wished to see.

Vision of a tall, strong man with bright gray eyes and an easy smile flew through her head. She watched as the man taught his daughter of five about moving silently, about how to become the master of the shadows. She was surprised to see glimpses of her mother there, hold the child when it was younger, teaching the child to call upon the aid of the winds in great times of need. Then Rei witnessed horrified as the seven-year-old girl watched as a shadowed figure killed her father before her eyes. Words of an ancient stone on his lips. He spoke of the Valara, the stone that keep a man immortal or turn him to ashes.

Violently Rei was pulled from Aki's past when she felt her sister's rough shaking. Burning eyes studied her for a moment before they softened. Rei felt the book that Aki had refused to give her before shoved into her chest.

"You can look now. Since you seem to know about my past anyway…well, most of it. Remember when you asked me why Badger Town was our best chance at survival? Well the stone, Valara, is located their. No one knows except paladins that it beneath the city, and I'm the _only _one that knows how to work it without ending up dead. So I was taking you there when we were…sidetracked. Anyway the plan was to use the stone to grow older and stronger, since we really can't do anything to avenge our families like this. While in the body of a child I mean." Rei watched as Aki walked over to the door that led out into the mirrored hallways of the haunted manor. "We have to leave now."

Rei stood up and went to stand by her sister. "Why?" She asked.

Haunting melodies of a piano began to weaves its way through out the manor and there rooms. The sound of the sadly played keys began to make tears slide down her face, turning she saw that Aki was crying also.

"The song seems like a good reason to me, especially when the boys aren't even in the house." Aki murmured as she nervously moved to her bed and began re-packing and strapping her stuff.

Rei nodded at her sister's last comment, she had not felt the vampires' auras since yesterday. Sighing she clipped her sword to her side, silently wondering when she would have to use it again. The word _soon _rang through out her head; Rei shivered at the malicious sound of it. Perhaps Aki and herself should have stayed with the bloodthirsty pack of paladins? Even the Dead seemed better than the deep vibrations of evil that was rising out of the floor of the manor in abundance. After she had strapped her bow and her quiver of arrows she looked down at the white colored leather bound book. Swirling black letters told her that the book stored more than just information about the stone.

"Why a black magic book?" Rei asked.

Aki slashed one of her short swords in a figure eight before she sheathed it. Turning she gave her sister a bright smile. "I thought it was pretty."

Rei's left eye began to twitch at the unexpected, childish answer. Her sister was really weird. Looking back at the front door she frowned before she turned towards Aki.

"Can you open the door?" She asked.

Aki took a quick glance at the door before she shook her head. Rei nodded as she handed the spell book to Aki. After ordering her sister to take a few steps away from the door Rei stood back also. Humming she began to call to the elements of wood, air, water, and fire. Humming the name of each element she began to weave into the strange tune another word, open.

Aki watched as the beautiful doors began to slowly creak open at the sound of Rei's humming. Once the door opened enough Aki grabbed her sister's hand and slipped past right before the door closed again. She was about to compliment Rei when a soft, barley heard whistling noise reached her ear. Aki's eyes narrowed as she hurriedly unsheathed both of her short swords. A second was all that stood between the moment that she crossed the blades in front of her face and the moment that two sharp kunais were stopped inches form her face. Letting out a loud sigh she uncrossed her swords and watched as the kunais clattered to the floor.

"Rei?"

She turned to see that the priestess had successfully parried the other two kunais that had speed past Aki. Smiling she grabbed her sister's hand as she ran down the hallway that the kunais had come from. Without their vampiric guides the house seem more dangerous to Aki, a fact that had her body tingling with anticipation. She hadn't had a good fight since her father died. Clear gray eyes turned into dark stormy hues as she thought about the shadow cloaked assassin. She would find him. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she remembered that Rei hadn't had an easy life either. Shame, you would think that life would be at the very least normal for one of them. She focused her eyes back to the racing path; she would make sure that Rei's father paid for his crimes too.

"Stop!" Rei shouted.

At the sound of her desperate scream Rei watched as the world slowed down until it completely stopped. Red swirls swam through out the picture of her sister almost running straight into a trap. Slipping her hand out of Aki's frozen one she walked in front of her reckless sibling path. Looking at the ground beneath Aki's raised right foot; Rei chanted softly the name of the earth element. As she waved her hand over the spot she watched satisfied as the spike trap was uprooted and destroyed in a burst of flames. Breathing heavily she slumped against the mirror wall. The red swirls flew towards her until they began to pass through her body, each one making her stronger. Waving her arm in a dismissive manner at the red swirls she stood up and took her place behind her sister again.

"Go." Rei breathed.

Purple eyes watched as her sister and the area around them began to move again. Almost as soon as they had a good speed going again they stopped as they were confronted with three totally agitated vampires. Blue, green, and purple eyes mixed with red stared at them hard. Rei studied them checking for anything that seemed a little off.

"Hello again." Aki said as she clapped her hands. "We were just—" Her words cut off as she narrowed her eyes looking past the vampires to the corridor that they had appeared from.

"Come." Rei blinked as she found her hand being grabbed by Heero's hand. She didn't protest as the boy lead her through the twisting hallways towards a bright light a few hallways down. At the sound of her sister screaming and the other two boys cursing Rei whipped her head around and instantly wished that she hadn't. Six burning red eyes glared at her as an enormous body of gray sizzling mass bounded down the hallway after them. She wanted to throw up at the sight of a half-eaten arm that dangled from in between the beast's front teeth. Looking at the badly, if at all, manicured hand that was reaching for her sister, Rei felt fear. She was about to do something really stupid when her body was suddenly crushed to Heero's.

Rei felt the breath that she was going to use to yell at Heero vanish as the silent vampire suddenly jumped into the bright light that she had seen earlier. A silent scream caught in her throat as she gazed at the hard brown earth that she was about to crash into. Relief swam through her when she heard the soft beating of wings. Staring up into blue/red eyes she saw the slight concern in Heero's eyes before it was quickly replaced by his usual coolness.

"Thanks." She murmured.

He snorted. "I wouldn't have let you fall."

She nodded then looked past him to Aki who was currently being held up by Trowa while stating how awesome flying was. Rei shook her head at her sister's behavior. A sudden rumble averted five pairs of eyes to the large mass that was currently choking on it's own blood. Rei tore her eyes away from the sight.

"What _was _that?" Aki breathed as she watched semi-fascinated as the mass struggled to move even though it had broken more bones and ripped more muscles than she had, which was surprisingly a lot.

"That _was _our father. Though now, as you can see, he's nothing more than…"

"Duo don't push it."

Duo shrugged as he gave Aki a wink that told her that he would tell her later his personal nickname for the beast.

"Let's get out of here." Rei muttered.

"Wait! Rei do you have the book?" Aki asked.

Rei gave Aki a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "I gave the book back to you when you couldn't open the door."

Aki looked thoughtful for a moment, then without warning her face to contort to an expression of extreme anger.

"Dammitt all to hell!" Rei watched wide eyed as her sister without warning vanished as a sudden raging wind swept by.


End file.
